


Cuddle Therapist

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, M/M, starkspangledwinterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has no idea that he has become the designated cuddler in the relationship for when his boyfriends are having bad days. He doesn't need to know that to enjoy all of the affection though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Therapist

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Обнимашечный терапевт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170581) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell)



> Story based loosely around this [prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/144212402381/imagine-person-a-of-your-ot-is-more-physically).

Tony was half paying attention to the conversation as he walked into the living room. Clint—normally chill and calm Clint—was ranting like nobody’s business at Steve and Bucky, who were both visibly upset by what Clint was saying.

“Normally I’m okay with training newbie agents,” Clint said, “but this new crop…” Clint groaned and threw his head back. “They almost killed me and themselves so many times today. I don’t know what Fury was thinking when he hired them.”

Picking up that Clint was just venting and not mad at Steve and Bucky, Tony went to the mini fridge he kept tucked away in the room. He tapped at his tablet as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

Tony startled when Clint came up behind him and wrapped Tony up in his arms. Clint sighed and rested his forehead between Tony’s shoulder blades. “There’s my genius.” He lifted his head and guided Tony toward the sofa. “Time for a little rest and relaxation with my favorite billionaire, playboy philanthropist.”

“I don’t know,” Tony teased even as he let himself be tugged onto the sofa and into Clint’s lap. “Sounds like you need to let out a little more rage. You sure you don’t want to take ten more minutes to vent?”

Clint huffed and hugged Tony close to his chest, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder. “I’m good now. Show me what you’re working on.” Clint gestured to the tablet.

Tony fiddled with uncapping his water bottle before showing Clint the schematics he’d been working on for the last hour.

Tony noted Steve and Bucky wandering off, happy and content, but didn’t comment. He was busy burrowing closer to Clint and showing off his newest design.

* * *

Tony was surprised when he walked out of SI to find that Bucky had parked his motorcycle right outside the building and was waiting for Tony.

Tony quickened his pace. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” he asked Bucky.

Bucky smiled—the expression filled with exhaustion. He opened his arms and engulfed Tony in a tight hug that would make a boa constrictor proud.

Tony grunted as the air was squeezed out of him.

He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and embraced Bucky back just as strongly. “All right, bad boy, what’s up? Not that I don’t mind the visit, but usually you and the others don’t bother me at work, and when you do, it’s usually with a phone call.”

“Just took a nap earlier and had some bad dreams.”

“You came all the way out here just because of a nightmare?” Tony asked, maintaining his nonchalant attitude, but his hands soothed over Bucky’s back, and Tony tucked his head under Bucky’s chin.

Bucky sighed and slumped against Tony. “Yeah.”

“Must have been pretty bad. Were Steve and Clint not home?”

“They were,” Bucky admitted. “Just wanted to hold you though.”

“Well, you’re holding me now.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Tony’s forehead. “I know. I feel better already.”

* * *

Tony stared wide-eyed as Clint and Bucky shoved Steve at him.

Steve scowled at his two other boyfriends. “You two are being ridiculous, and Tony is busy anyway, so—”

“Tony, you can take a break from your latest armor upgrade to cuddle with Steve, right?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, but…” Tony eyed Steve. “Someone does not look like he is in a cuddling mood.”

For a brief moment, Steve looked guilty. As soon as the expression appeared though it was replaced with the agitated one that had been on Steve’s face since he’s entered the lab.

Bucky rolled his eyes and once again gave Steve and gentle push toward Tony. “Trust us, he needs a good cuddle session. He’ll calm down once you work your magic on him.”

“Work my magic?” Tony repeated, incredulous. “What are you talking about?”

Steve’s cheeks flushed pink and he looked anywhere but Tony.

“Tony,” Clint started, his tone full of disbelief. “You haven’t noticed? You’re our designated cuddle therapist.”

“I’m what?”

“You’re the best at cuddling,” Bucky stated. “Probably because your so tactile.”

“So whenever we’re in a bad mood, we go to you for cuddles,” Clint said. “How did you not notice?”

“Why would anyone notice that? Who would even entertain the idea of being a cuddle therapist or whatever the actual title of such a position is?” Tony asked.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and turned to go. “I’m not going to force you—”

“Oh no, you don’t.” Tony grabbed Steve by the wrist and dragged him into a hug. “You’re not going anywhere, Spangles. I may not have known about my job in this relationship, but that does not mean I’m going suddenly up and quit it now that I do. I take my jobs very seriously, and I’m going to cuddle the anger right out of you. You hear me?”

Steve nodded and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. “Yes, sir.”

Tony grinned latched onto Steve even more. “Excellent.”


End file.
